This invention relates directly to the education of elementary school students and is an early involvement program for introducing elementary school students to secondary school courses on a voluntary basis without the risk of penalty for dropping out or subject failure. The name of the invention is Early Involvement.
Many students find the transition from elementary school to secondary school difficult and anxietyxe2x80x94filled. Many student apprehensions arise from the social situation, such as new teachers, new friends and less supervision, while other apprehensions are centered on academics and class work. Such latter apprehensions are well-founded if the student is not prepared for the rigors of secondary school-level courses. The present invention is intended to relieve the trepidation which some elementary school students may have about entering secondary school, and to substantially increase the likelihood that the student will be successful at the secondary school level. A student successful in the Early Involvement method may gain accelerated placement in high school and high school drop-out insurance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for the early involvement of elementary school students in secondary school classes on a voluntary basis without the risk of failure or penalty in the event of unsuccessful completion of the class.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cooperative program between elementary and secondary schools and the parents of elementary school students to afford the students with an early experience of and exposure to secondary school classes on a voluntary basis.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an early secondary school involvement program for successful elementary school students which allows for the granting of advanced standing for successful secondary school classes or enrollment in regular level subjects rather then remedial level subjects upon high in school entry.
This invention contemplates a method for preparing elementary school students for secondary school comprising the steps of providing notice to elementary school students and their parents of an early involvement program for elementary school students; identifying students in the elementary school class who indicate a strong interest in the early involvement program; enrolling the student in a secondary school class taught by a secondary school instructor before or after elementary school classes; evaluating each student""s performance in the early involvement program using secondary school performance criteria; issuing a report on each student""s performance; and granting secondary school credit or remedial secondary school credit to those students who successfully complete the early involvement program, while not reporting or recording any failure to successfully complete the early involvement program on a student""s record.